Angels Republic coup of 2054
The '''Angels Republic coup of 2054 '''was the sudden removal of the tyrannical President Adrian Calvert from power. Background During the presidency of John Castello, a nationalist spirit arose in California, due to his preaching of a unified California (through force during the Cascadian War), and talk of what the people of the Angels Republic could do together. A side effect of this was a sentiment that white Californians were superior to those of other races, particularly Mexicans. However, once Castello's term was up, the old man felt too exhausted to run for a second term. Under his successors, Owen Montgomery and Marcus Cairn, the economic and social situation of the Republic suffered due to the corruption of their administrations, and the Congress that worked with them. Famed actress, adventurer, and daughter of a founding father Abigail Mason took the presidency in 2041. Though she proved an effective leader, many wanted the public to think otherwise. In 2044, Congress voted with a supermajority to remove presidential term limits, and Adrian Calvert was elected the same year. In October of 2040, a Cascadian War veteran from San Diego named Charles Berger founded the National Protection Force (NPF). The NPF sought to eliminate corruption in the government, and also promoted white nationalism, going as far as to terrorize non-white people. They had about 40,000 members, and many more supporters. Around 2042, they became the official paramilitary branch of the Nationalist Party. The new President Adrian Calvert was the embodiment of this mob, and the NPF took him as their commander-in-chief. Under Calvert's presidency, the freedoms that the founding fathers of the Republic promised was continuously infringed, Congress was dissolved, Calvert started a bloody war against the Causer Empire, and he orchestrated a mass genocide against Mexicans and other non-white Californians. Disloyalty against Calvert grew among the public, and even in the NPF and his inner circle. A resistance mentality brewed beneath the surface during his rule. Coup d'etat As Calvert promised Johnathon Alexander the position of General of the Army, he supported Calvert in his 2044 presidential campaign. He denied the possibility that Calvert would become the brutal dictator many predicted he would be, under the delusion that he may hold a position of power (he had already unsuccessfully attempted to take a seat in Congress). Over time, Alexander realized that the power he had wasn't worth the suffering of the people, but continued to keep up the act that he was friends with Calvert, and Calvert trusted more and more power to him. About a year before Calvert's election to a third term, in 2051, he began conspiring to remove Calvert and reinstate democracy to California. Alexander began by meeting with a high ranking officer of the NPF, who he knew was growing disloyal, Captain Joshua Morgan. Morgan allowed Alexander to view files on Calvert's critical predecessor, Abigail Mason, and her husband, Parker Matthews. He tracked the two down to a secluded town called Lone, Maverick, and met with them to invite them to play a hand in the conspiracy. They introduced Alexander to several former politicians, victims of Calvert's careless rule, and even the active governor of New Cascadia, who was also growing disloyal. In the lead-up to the coup, a Mexican man named Javier Andino was contracted by Alexander to assassinate several close allies of Adrian Calvert, including Charles Berger, Gwen Spears, Joseph Edwards, and Ezekiel Calvert. Contributors * Johnathon Alexander, the leader of the coup, General of the Army under Adrian Calvert * William Scott, general from San Diego * Robert Babineaux, general from Nevada * Joshua Morgan, officer in the NPF * Samuel Duncan, governor of New Cascadia * Donald Chamberlain, former Senator from Angelica * Abigail Mason, Adrian Calvert's predecessor as President * Parker Matthews, husband to Abigail Mason * Tyler Kennard, Vice President under Abigail Mason * Javier Andino, victim of Calvert's rule and assassin for the conspiracy Category:Events